Births, Babies, and Rings!
by domslove
Summary: Ok so it's set a year and a half after Lady Knight and Raoul and Buri are in LABOR!keldom told from alternate pov. canon pairings and it will show...well, dRaMa TORTALLAN STYLE...and possibly a wedding or two! rated T as a precaution! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. stubbern buri worried raoul

**OK So this picks up a year and ½ after LADY KNIGHT! It is told from Kel's POV and will remain that way until further notice!! This is the result of my Raoul and Buri Poll- Thanks for all the help( you kno who u are!!)**

**It starts out in the middle of the birth of Raoul and Buri's _first _child and details about the past year and ½ will be added as needed!! ENJOY! this chappy is rough so don't kill me!!REVIEW!!**

**O and sadly i own NONE of this xcept if i decide to create someone!!(hint hintThe BABIES)**

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan could hardly contain a laugh as she walked into the room.

Lord Raoul of Golden Lake and Malory's Peak, Knight Commander of the Kings Own was looking wistfully at his bedroom door

"You know standing there isn't going to help much" she said, making her presence known

pulled out of his misery he looked up

"Kel. They won't let me in" he whined

"o poor dear"

"KEL!! Buri's in LABOR!! People have _DIED _giving birth" he growled as he turned back to watching the door

Kel could barley begin to reply when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close.

She looked up into the eyes of her fiancé, Domitan of Masbolle, Sergeant in the King's Own, as he gave her a kiss

"I take it you missed me then?" she said turning towards him

he nodded vigorously and pulled her closer to kiss her again

"Would you two _please _get a room? My wife's in there and I-"Would you like me to check on her?" Kel asked amused by the worried look on her old Knight master's face

"Would you?"

"Of course"

As Kel walked into the room five heads looked up

"Kel we didn't expect you for another week!" exclaimed Thayet ( after the end of the war w/ Scanra the Queen ordered Kel to call her Thayet saying that if she could beat her with a glaive every morning-they were friends)

"Dom's here isn't he?" came the bemused voice of Alanna the lioness

"Yes Alanna"

"Kel! I had no idea you could get here that fast! Tobe will be thrilled!" said the Wildmage (Kel let Tobe go to study under Daine and Numair after the war ended)

"Kel! is Neal with you?"

"You know Yuki I did set the two of you up but that doesn't mean that I bring Meathead _everywhere!" _replied Kel with a smile, it never ceased to amaze her how in love Yuki and Neal were

"Kel? did Raoul send you in here? Honestly! he can kill giants and fight never-ending wars but once I'm pregnant he turns into a simpering court lady with the tempermant of a five year old! I told him he had to get out until the baby was about to come!" Buri said, exasperated with her husband

"Well, it has been 6 hours" Kel said, walking towards the bed

"It wouldn't if a certain k'mir wouldn't be so stubborn and accept magical help" grumbled Thayet

"Thay! What was good enough for my mothe-"Is good enough for me" chorused Alanna, Thayet, Daine, and Yuki

"What? You can magically speed this along?" asked Kel bewilderd

"Almost! The labor will move along faster if she lets me use a spell to numb the pain and just overall push things along" said Alanna "you know Buri this will take much longer naturally and I think-"NO! ALANNA!"

"I think I'll just go and watch the boys" said Kel as she made her escape

_Liar!_ _you only mean to watch one boy-ah well I haven't seen him in a month _she thought happily skipping off to her room where Dom was waiting

**wHaT dO yOu ThInK? pReSs ThE nIcE bUtToN aNd ReViEw!!!!**


	2. WAKE THE BLOODY FREAKIN HELL UP!

**_OK so I had a very, uhmmm, Inspirational day so this is what i came up with! I kno it's VERY short, but I wanted to post these details now, they might(hint hint) be of importance later!_**

**_Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers (3 so far!) for reading! i would mention you but i'm feeling lazy! So for everyone who hasn't reviewed look at my reviews and congradulate the people who did!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I Own nothing except for the peoples and places u don't recognize b/c they, sadly to say, are most likely mine!_**

* * *

"WAKE THE BLOODY FREAKIN HELL UP! KEL! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE" accompanied the furious pounding on Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelen's door at 4 in the morning.

Kel rolled over and batted her eyelashes prettily at the man beside her

"O fine" he grumbled. Kissing her he sat up and got out of bed

"You owe me for this one" he whispered as he opened the door

"KE-DOM!!!!???? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!???" Raoul screeched at the shirtless sergeant. glancing at the bed he blushed and said "Oh well you are enga-NO WAIT! DOM! YOU AND KEL IN MY HOME! NOW AT THIS TIME!! GET OU-" What is it Raoul?" a very sleepy Kel asked

"It's Buri! She still hasn't given birth and Alanna and Thayet think you could be of use. So get up and for Mithros' sake put some clothes on, _both of you_, and see what you can do to speed this process along"

"Of course Raoul" groaned Dom, shutting the door on him so Kel could dress

* * *

**_LALALALA- i updated two stories in one day! yay me!! as always plz r/r ect. I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_Domslove_**


	3. we don't see ours you don't see yours

**_Hello chikadees! Yeah so i got 2 reviews yesterday( THANX GUYS!!) so i decided simce i have no school today to update most of my fics! YAY! So without further ado...The Disclaimer- i own nothing, unless of course i lock Tamora Pierce in my basement!! muwahahaha! But i won't because there would be alot of you after me so.. she owns everything and i own the babies, except for Sarralyn and Rikash... Now without further ado..._**

_**

* * *

Review of last Chappy-"Of course Raoul" groaned Dom, shutting the door on him so Kel could dress

* * *

**_

_**New Stuff-**_

Upon reaching Raoul and Buri's quarters, Kel and Dom knocked on the door

"Thank Mithros you two are here! Kel would you please see whats going on! If something happens to her I'll-"Hush Raoul! Nothing, and I repeat _Nothing_ is going to happen to Buri or your baby." Kel stated, walking to her old Knight Master and friend

"Kel, I know something's wrong! Thayet or Alanna used to come out every so often and give me updates but now…" he trailed off looking sheepishly at the door

"I'll go check on things then?" and after mouthing to Dom, _distract him,_ she entered Buri's room

"ALANNA, THAYET, YUKI, DAINE, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY BURI… WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU SCARING HIM LIKE THIS THIS!!!?" Kel screeched, upon seeing the four grinning faces and a very healthy Buri when she entered the room

"Well someone's defiantly not a morning person"

"No Thayet, she usually is! I think she doesn't like being distracted from a certain blue eyed sergeant who shared her bed-HEY what was that for!!" Alanna screamed as Kel hit her with a pillow

"Thank you very much ladies for this wonderful awakening, but if buri's ok then I'll just-"O no you don't! All of our husbands are away and we are not above steeling your time with Dom!" giggled Daine as she grabbed Kel's arm

"fine" grumbled Kel, "will you just answer why I'm needed? And why you enjoy scaring Raoul?"

"As to the first question, I believe Daine already answered it. as you can see all of our loves are away and we are not above keeping you from yours!" Thayet replied happily, "And as an answer to the second question. Don't you find it funny how worked up Raoul gets? Honestly Kel! he will kill giants and every other Immortal without flinching, but he gets soooo worked up over me and this baby!" Buri said happily from the bed, "Don't you just love watching him squirm!"

"You are all acting like Peachblossom when he bites Neal" Kel stated, scoldingly

"Fine Mother", the rest of the women chorused

"Ok Protector. Go tell Raoul that the baby will be along in the next hour or so. We'll call him when he can come join the festivities!", Alanna said, before shoving her out the door.

* * *

**_Ok! so i tried to work on grammer and stuff, but i don'y have a beta so this was the best i could do! it's longer then last time! but please tell me if you want them to be longer!! i might post more later today but i'm not sure yet so TOODLES!_**

**_domslove_**


	4. yuki becomes a barbarian

**_hey i'm updateing twice in one day! i'm proud! Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I am sadly not Tamora Pierce, i can and will, however continue to write stories that involve her charchters and places and use facts from her plotlines and i will give her the proper credit

* * *

LAST TIME_**

**_"Ok Protector. Go tell Raoul that the baby will be along in the next hour or so. We'll call him when he can come join the festivities!", Alanna said before shoving her out the door

* * *

_**

**_OOO GOODY NEW CHAPPY...  
_**

An hour later, Alanna the Lioness stuck her head out of Raoul and Buri's bedroom door and called, "Oi Giantkiller! If you don't hurry up and get in here, Buri's going to deliver this child without you"

With an elated, yet strangely terrified look at Kel, Dom, and Neal (who just got there) Raoul flew into his bedroom

twenty minutes later an ear piercing scream could be heard throughout fief Goldenlake

and ten seconds later the scream was joined by another

"TWINS! ALANNA! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?!" roared Raoul, as he chased his friend out of his room

"Why I thought it would be fun to see your faces when they came out" laughed Alanna happily, all the while ducking Raoul's swings at her, "and I was right! hehehe!"

"Twins! Dear Mithros Raoul! What have you been up to?" laughed Dom, eyes twinkling

"Dom-"Congratulations sir!" said Kel laughing at her old Knight Master and fiance', "I'm sure you'll have your hands full for the next eighteen years"

"Exactly! My dear Ex-squire! Which is why you and Dom are at the top of the babysitters list!" said Raoul happily, enjoying Kel's squirm

"Raoul, you are a bad man" piped up Neal, "You'd trust my cousin and Kel to watch your children? Mithros, Yuki and I haven't let them be alone with our daughter yet and we _named_ her after Kel"

"Shut up Meathead" grumbled the couple

Upon hearing her husbands nickname Yuki flew into the room

"_NEAL_" she squeaked before running to him and promptly kissing him

"Ahm", they looked up, "I see we've become a barbaric Tortallan after a year of marriage to Meathead. OW YUKI! I WAS ONLY JOKING!" screamed Dom, as Yuki promptly hit him with her shukusan

"I love it when-OW Yuki! I _was_ complementing you!" cried Neal after Yuki hit him in turn

"Raoul would you please get in here! We need to decide what to name them!" yelled Buri from the bedroom, "Oh and Kel? You and Dom can come see them now."

* * *

**_Wow birth must be confusing! i had a pretty rough day so i decided to lighten the story up a bit! O and don't ask me how Meathead got in the mix! He's just one of those charchters who appears on their own! (shrug)_**

**_Please review my dearies! It makes me giddy and warm and fuzy inside! Yay for warm and fuzy feelings!_**

**_-Domslove-_**


	5. welcome alanna and ishmael

**_Lalalala! i hav ten reviews! i could just sing!! ok so i needed a filler chappy were the babies are named so here it goes! But first the dreaded DISCLAIMER- I'M TO POOR TO OWN ANY OF TAMMY PIERCES IDEAS I JUST USE THEM SCANDALOUSLY!

* * *

Last Chappy _**

Raoul would you please get in here! We need to decide what to name them!" yelled Buri from the bedroom, "Oh and Kel? You and Dom can come see them now."

* * *

NEW STUFF 

"O Buri they're beautiful", Kel whispered as she handed the tiny pink bundle back to her mother

"Hey! I helped!" Raoul said defensively as he laid his son beside Buri

"Yes Raoul we all know that, including Kel. Or did you forget trying to give her _THE TALK_? We just didn't want to think about you and Buri, uhm doin-"DOMITAN! _no one_ wants to here that! and your making the big strong night commander blush_ "_ Alanna interrupted

"Yes lioness", Dom meekly replied, blue eyes glittering

"What did you decide to name them?", Daine asked, "That was the hardest part about birthing Sarra"

"Well since we weren't aware of _our son's existence_ we don't know what we're going to call him. We did however have a name picked out for our daughter.", Raoul replied slyly, "But we're rethinking her namesake. We're not sure we want to name a first girl after the woman who hid her brothers existence from us for nine months!"

"Hush Raoul! Her name _is _Alanna", Buri said, "Though we are open to suggestions for the little guy"

"Ishmael" Thayet said quietly

"After my father?" Buri asked

"Yes", Thayet and as an answer to the question on everyone's faces said, "Buri's father was killed defending both of our family's when she was a toddler"

looking at his wife's face, Raoul picked up the baby and whispered, "Welcome, Ishmael"

**_

* * *

A/n.. I'm not sure on the story of Buri's dad and decided to add that in as a reason to name the baby. O and if her dad was actually given a name and story in the books tell me and I'll change _****_it! o and I PROMISE TO MAKE IT LONGER NXT TIME!!_**

**_Reply's_**

**_Jocat- thanx for reviewing! i love ur fics and i'm glad your liken mine!_**

**_Jedijen66- yeah i was feeling pms-y when i wrote that bit! thanx for the reviews_**

**_4-eyed Dragon-thanx for the review and alerts (i feel all blushy inside)_**

**_theknightofkonaha-thanx! glad ur enjoying it!_**

**_kaypgirl-thanx! i tried to fix spellin and stuff this time!_**


	6. WAAAAAAAAAHHH

_**Hey children!! ok so I decided to use one of my wonderful reviewers ideas and do a chappie on life at Fief Goldenlake (with the babies!)**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I am way to psycho to be Tamora Pierce**_

One evening Kel, Dom, Alanna, George, Daine, Numair,Yuki, and Neal were sitting in the family room of Goldenlake Manor playing with the now 3 month old twins and the 5 month old Keladry of Queenscove. While raoul and Buri spent some much needed time alone.They were all there for a quick stop and to pick up Buri, Raoul, and the children as they were all headed to Corus for Kel and Dom's wedding…

"Yuck!" Neal yelped as Ishmael spit up on him, "babies are so nasty"

"Meathead grow up! he's a baby! That's what they do!" Dom said sarcasticly, "what do you think your daughter does when you burp her to much?"

"My daughter is a Toratallan-yamani blossom! She is to refined to spit up all over her father!"

"Only because Yuki doesn't let you burp her anymore" Kel retorted

"WHAT?? Meathead?? Your own wife won't let you burp your daughter?? Come on!! Even I can burp a baby!" Dom laughed

"O really? Then here you go" Neal said as he dumped little 'Mael in Dom's lap "Lets see how you do!"

"Fine! I'd be happy to save the little guy!" Dom said, holding the baby with the ease of a pro

"and I just choose not to burp, Kely! Her mother and her like to bond that way-"only because you almost dropped her the first time you held her" Alanna said

"WHAT!!" Dom yelled, "Mithros and _you're_ the HEALER! When Kel and I have children I think we'll let your father help us!!"

"SHE WAS FINE ALANNA!! she was just so…so.. SQUIRMY!!"

And with that they all burst out laughing

"OW"

"OW"

"OW"  
"OW"  
"OW"

"WAHHH!!!"

"YUKI WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Kel yelled after Yuki folded her fan "OW! YUKI THAT HURT!!!"

"The first was for tormenting my husband. The second was for waking Kely!" and as an answer to her daughter's cry picked her up and began to rock her slowly

"You know seeing that," Dom said looking at the serene and _gentle _looking Yuki holding her daughter," You'd never think she could cause so much _pain_ and with only a little fan! OW! YUKI! I WAS COMPLEMENTING YOU!!"

"HUSH!" Yuki demanded, hitting him again, "You'll wake her up again!"

"yes ma'm" Dom said meekly eyeing the fan

_**Ok so it was kinda just a filler chappie to help with writers block but that's ok with me! It was fun to write!! PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS IF YOU HAVE THEM!!! R/R!!**_

"_**One song glory..one song before I go..glory…one song to leave behind! Find..the one song, the one last refrain..Glory..from the pretty boy front man! who wasted opertunity" **_

_**-Jonathen Larson's RENT**_


	7. to good to be true

_**HOWDY!! yeah soooooo here I go again!! **_

_**I AM NOT TP GET IT THROUGH Y'ALL'S THICK SKULLS!!**_

The next day the entire group set off for Corus (Ishmael, allana jr., alanna, george, kel, dom, raoul, buri, kely(neal's kid), yuki, daine, sarra, and numair)

Upon arriving at the palace Kel was whisked away to Queen Thayet's study for ….. dress fittings!!

"There's a whole MONTH yet!! I haven't even bathed!! let me go!!" Kel whined upon realizing what her friends had planned

"but Lady Kel, you've added more muscle and I need to refit the dress!" Lallassa exclaimed

"WHAT DRESS!!??" Kel screamed, "I haven't asked you to make one yet!"

"I have your measurements and well I just had to!" Lallassa replied

"Kel settle down or I'll make you!" Alanna ordered, fingers twitching

"Alanna that won't be nessacary, though I will keep it in mind"

"Mama?" kel whispered, "you aren't even supposed to be here? what will the emporer say?"

"Actually he sent us, your father and I. He didn't want us to miss the wedding. Now stop fidgeting! I have a new fan!"

she warned

frightened of past expierences Kel meekly obeyed

**_(o and if u haven't noticed I'm adding in little narrator bits to help transitions! I'm an actress I like this kind of thing!!) _**When the women finally released her, Kel stalked to her rooms muttering about old women who more then was good for them, when she ran into…..

"Cleon! what are you doing here?" she said blushing furiously at her clumsiness

"Kel? I could ask you the same thing! aren't you supposed to be up North? defending refugee's or something?" he asked surprised, giving her a hug

"Well yes but I'm…" she paused trying to figure out a way to tell him about her wedding

"Yes?" he prodded

"Why hello!?" said a overly cheery voice, whose arm slipped around her waist and pulled her closer, "Cleon of Kennan isn't it? Yes? Well would you excuse my fiancé and I? We're late for an engagement party" and with out another word pulled Kel away from the very confused Cleon

A few silent minutes later Dom stopped and looked at Kel

"What in Mithro's name was that??" he questioned

"Dom? what are you talking about??" she said

"Kel answer my question!" he demanded

"What are you talking about!!" she said, nervous

"What do you think I'm talking about!!" he exploded, "You were to nervous to tell that ass about our wedding!!"

"Dom?"

"KEL? How could you just stand there and not tell him why you're here?? You blushed for Mithro's sake!!! You HUGGED HIM"

"Dom? I didn't-"KEL do you still have feelings for him?" he interrupted quietly

"Dom I-" she paused

"I knew it was too good to be true" he said sadly and looked away

"Dom! No let me-"there you two are!! Hurry up and get in here! it's your party for the goddesses' sake" Neal called sticking his head out of Kel's parents rooms

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFY!! well kinda!! I feel evil!! muwahahaha!! review soon and I'll post a tad more later!! I love you all!! LA VIE BOHEME!!**_

_**Domslove**_


	8. what did i do?

_**I LOVE MY READERS SO I DECIDED TO POST THIS!! I AM HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT I AM FREE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND THAT SADLY I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE!! (TEAR)**_

"Neal are they coming or what?" Raoul yelled from inside the party

"Well? Are you two lovebirds going to grace us with your presence? or are you off to find a nice cozy room somewhere?"

"STUFF IT MEATHEAD!! We're coming!" Dom yelled

turning to Kel he said softly, "We can tell them later"

"Tell them what? Dom, I love you" she said, but he didn't hear, he was already in the room

Scared of what just happened, she walked in behind them

_**Later on…**_

Tired of seeing the false smile on her and Dom's faces an utterly confused Kel excused herself and left the party

As soon as she was out of the room she burst into tears. She ran to her room and packed a bag and headed for the stables

Walking as fast as she could she decided to ride as far away from Dom and Corus as she could.

halfway there she remembered that her horse was in the Own's stables

'_it's not like he'll be there'_ she thought and kept walking

When she got to the stables she gathered Peachblossom's tack and went to his stall. When she reached it she realized with a pang of despair that Dom's warhorse, Amberfire, was next to Peachblossom

leading Peachblossom out, despite his protests she murmered "Hush boy, calm down! we're leaving and we are not coming back"

As she readied Peachblossom she avoided Amberfire's gaze, deciding that it was too painful to look at the horse she knew as well as her own.

Once Peachblossom was ready she walked to Hoshi's stall and whispered, "hey girl, I can't take you with me now but Tobe will look after you, ok?" before offering her an apple

With that she grabbed Peachblossom's reins and led him outside. At the door to the stables she was met with a very anxious looking Jump and 20 or so sparrows

"guy's you can't all come with me! I don't know where I'm going! all I can tell you is that I'm going far away and might not be back and I can't ask any of you to come with me." as soon as she finished

Jump made the sign for "We go. We'll help"

Kel sighed and said "allright" and with that they rode off into the royal forest

**_At the party…._**

Dom noticed Kel leave with a pang "I can't belive it's over!" he thought miserably "why doesn't she love me?"

The next morning Dom slept in, trying to ignore the fact that his bed wasn't as warm as usual.

He finally awoke to a furious banging on his door.

"DOM WAKE UP!! NOW!!" he heard Neal scream

"Shit." thought Dom, "he's gonna kill me!!"

As he slowly opened the door he was greated by the tearfulfaces of Neal, Yuki, Alanna, Tobe, Daine, Buri, and Raoul

"What the-"He started "-it's Kel" Raoul said somberly, "She's been-

Kel rode for hours trying to ignore what had happened. after riding as far and as hard as she could without hurting Peachblossom, she found a clearing and decided to stop for the night, after taking care of the animals and setting Jump and Nari to watch duty she fell asleep.

She awoke to the sound of a twig snap and before she could reach her glaive was out again.

-She's been kidnapped!!"

"what?" he asked quietly

"she's not here, you didn't know?" Neal asked

"No"

"we thought you shared rooms" Alanna said

"We did but last night we fought and-"You mean you jumped to conclusions when I gave her a hug" a voice said softly

"KENNAN!" Dom growled before leaping at him, only to be stopped by Raoul

"DOM! what's wrong with you?" Raoul exclaimed

"Last year he..he…-"Asked Kel to be with me"

"WHAT" Neal exclaimed

"He knew we were together and he still-"I was stupid" Cleon admitted, "Things weren't good at home and told Kel that I'd get a divorce if she'd have me"

"And dom saw her hug him-"and jumped to conclusions" Raoul and Alanna said

"o gods what did I do" Dom moaned

"Well you made her leave" Tobe said slowly, "Hoshi said she left with Peachblossom last night along with Nari and the sparrows and Jump."

"This morning the King got a ransom note" Yuki said, "She was kidnapped along the way"

**_Ok so I tried to explain why Dom jumped to conclusions at the end of this chappie! o and it's very long so YAY for me!! o and times skip around a lot! sorry!!_**

"_**let he among us without sin be the first to condemn"-RENT (I know I'm a fanatic!!)**_


	9. we owe her more then that

**_HEY KIDDAMAZOOS!!!!!!!! o and I know last chappy was confusing!! I'm SORRY!! look at my profile and I do say that I am extremely ADD and very RANDOM!! so my writing is to!! so…..DISCLAIMER- I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE!!!! _**

"What do the want?" Dom asked slowly , blood draining from his face

"They want Jon to outlaw female warriors and to turn over Buri, Daine, and I" Alanna said grimly

"whose it from?" he asked, growing paler by the minute

"We don't know" was all Alanna could say without crying (not for the first time)

"Well we can't just sit here" Dom said, "we need to-"Dom we can't" Neal said slowly," look I know your worried. We all are, but we don't know where she is! We don't even know where she was abducted from"

"Well you can't just expect me to sit here!?" Dom said, shaking with fury, "it's my fault she left! I have to find her! we-I owe her more then that"

"Dom we can't right now" Daine said softly, "everyone's in danger! we don't know who they are or what their motives are!_ All_ of us and our families are in danger!"

"Dom all of us want to find her" Raoul said patiently, "Mithro's she might as well be my daughter but we can't. The king said-"

"WE OWE HER MORE THEN THAT" Dom yelled before slamming his door

"He's right. All of us owe her more then that. Raoul? Be a dear and fetch George , Numair ,and Gary. The rest of you follow me" Buri said grimly

"uhm love? where are you going?" Raoul asked, afraid of the answer

"To see their Majesties"

_**I know it's very short but I decided to (ahm) slow things down. I got two reviews about it so I decided to take it at a slower pace!! if you want me to speed up and put more "happenings" into each chappy tell me and I will!! **_

_**Domslove**_

**_"Goodbye love Goodbye love! Just came to say good bye love goodbye!"-Mimi-Rent_**


	10. did u get enough beauty sleep?

_**yeah so Hello and Happy almost Turkey day!! I'm posting TWO chappys at once!! yay!!**_

_**o and I'm NOT Tamora Pierce

* * *

**_

Kel awoke with a start _where am i?,_ she wondered

"OO look lads _herself_ is finally awake!" a man drawled

"Did you get enough beauty sleep lass?" another asked

Straightening Kel replied "Yes it was lovely. Now if you've had your fun I best be going. I've got more pressing matters to attened to" (OOC I kno!!)

"Oh not so fast our Master wants us to teach you a lesson"

"And who is your master pray tell?" she asked, determined not to show fear

"we'll tell you….eventually. but first our Master wants a lesson taught, or well, _beaten_ into you" the leader replied, with a smile

As they converged on her, Kel pulled on her mask and lay in fetal position as they hit her, determined not to cry. For this was not the worse thing that had happened to her.

They stopped when a commanding voice spoke. "That's enough fun for today"

Kel opened her tightly shut eyes and looked into the face of her torturer

* * *

**_THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLK'S!! MUWAHAHAHA!! IT'S SOOO SHORT (LIKE ME!!) if I get more reviews I might post more later!!!! o and who do you think the "badguy" should be? I'm debating whether to make someone up or_** **_bring back some random obscure-ish character. HELP IS APPRECIATED!! PLZ R/R!!_**


	11. to see HIS MAJESTY

_**Hello chickadees! Happy Thanksgiving to All who celebrate it and happy Thursday to the rest of you!! so I think I have a bad guy but you won't meet him/her for a couple of chappies! the next couple are gonna focus on Dom and friends! ENJOY!!**_

_**O AND I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE! BUT, THEN AGAIN, WHO KNOWS? NONE OF YOU CAN SEE ME!!! JK**_

With that Buri grimaly marched to the Royal wing as Raoul left to do as he was told.

As the neared the Royal study they heard fighting within….

"Dad! you can't be serious! we can't just leave her!" Roald exclaimed

"I don't want to but I will if it means the safety of our family and friends!" The King responded, "When your King you'll realize one day that you can't risk hundreds of lives to save one!"

"You did" his son retorted, " and what kind of king is that heartless? That they forget their friends, the ones that support them, protect their family and give their Crown support? I won't be that King , Father"

"It's not that simple Roald" Jonathan sighed, knowing his son was right, "and it's not your decision to make ,yet"

"I DON'T CARE!! Kel's one of my best friends! She's one of Cricket's best friends!! She's one of the most influential persons in this kingdom! She's _your grandson's _godsmother! Do you really want Johnny to go through life knowing that his grandfather could have saved his godsmother, but didn't" Roald said furious with his father

"Of course not! But it's not that simple! I can't ask your 'aunts' to put themselves and their family's that much at risk!" Jon said slowly

"What if we volunteer?" Buri asked grimly, upon entering the room her friends following close behind

"Buri don'-"Jon! I can't belive you! We can't just leave Kel to them!" Alanna interrupted

"What do you suggest I do?" he asked slowly

"GO AFTER HER!" she screeched

"Lioness! I can't! I can't risk the lives of the best warriors in the relm to go after one silly knight who got herself caught running away from the palace!" the King said, "I can't risk more people over one hostage!"

"You've done it before!"

"Allana! That was different! you were my squire! I had no choice! I had an obligation to you! It's not like Faithful would've let me do otherwise!" he said, failing to keep his voice steady

"It's the same for me Jon" Raoul said quietly from the doorway, "Kel was my squire and I am her Taskmaster. I have an (Ahm) obligation to go after her"

"Fine" the King said with a sigh, "Someone fetch George, Numair, Gary, and Myles. The rest of you sit down and we'll discuss the situation."

"No need" George said , somewhere behind Raoul, "We've been fetched"

"Excuse me Sire but I think there are others who should be here as well." Neal said

"Who Sir Nealan?" Jon asked

"Well Sire, Knights Anders and Inness of Mindelan, Baron Piers and Lady Ilane of Mindelen, Knights Owen of Jesslaw, Faleron of Kings Reach, Merric of Hollyrose, Seaver of Tasride, Esmond of Nicoline, Miss Lalasa Isran, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, various members of the Third Company of the Kings Own, and various sparrows that were left here when the lady knight left" Neal rattled off briskly

"Very well" Jon sighed, "Go get them yourself, I don't want any council members to hear of this meeting from servants. Roald? If you would ask Shinko and your mother to join us?"

_**Dundada! yeah… so I have more but my beta hasn't approved the rest yet! so I'll post it later! it's a fairly long chappy though! (a/n my "beta" is my mom's friend whose an editor for some-thing who heard I was writing and volunteered to help)OOO and it's up to you- should i post medium sized chappy's and make the fic really long or should i post longer chappy's and make the fic "medium sized" hmmm? YOU TELL ME!!!! READ AND REVIEW!! **_

**We draw**

**peace signs on our jeans **

**but how many of us **

**really know what it means**

**countries **

**involved in a fight**

**killing each other**

**doesn't prove whose right**

**_FOOD FOR THOUGHT! _**

**_i am not against the War in Iraq, i have loved ones fighting. however i AM against terrorism and thats what the poem is aimed at! justthought you should know so i don't get yelled at! also the poem is based off a larger one from a play i was in..._**


	12. connection

_**OK longer chappies it is!... I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE!!

* * *

**_

10 minutes later Neal and Raoul returned, accompanied by a very worried group of Kinghts, soldiers, ladies, and sparrows and Roald returned with his wife and mother. As soon as they were seated the king spoke,

"I have called this meeting to explain why I hav-"Done nothing to help Kel?" Alanna interrupted

"Lioness!" he warned, glaring at his friend

she smiled sarcasticly, "Jon we aren't in a council meeting! We are all friends. There are no conservatives! All we want is Kel back so stop with all the ceremony"

the king sighed, "as I was saying. I asked you all here to discuss what MAY and MAY NOT be done to help the Lady Knight"

"It's simple really" Dom said, "I need to save her. and I don't care if anyone comes with me."

"I will" Anders offered, face grim, "Bum leg or no, Kel's my baby sister and i'm going after her."

"So am I" Inness added

"No"

"Sire??" Alanna warned

"I said no. no one can go after her"

"Jon! For Mithros' sake think about what you are saying!" Raoul exclaimed, "We can't just leave her! You owe her more then that!"

"Raoul I sai-"NO JON!" Raoul bellowed, furious, "She has saved hundreds of lives! Hundreds of _tortallan_ lives. We are NOT leaving her there!"

"giankiller? are you through? Yes? then SIT" the king ordered

"Jon?" Thayet said quietly, "Dear, we can't just leave her"

"Thayet? what will you have me do?" the king asked drawing her out of earshot, "I'm not about to risk more lives. Lives of our family and friends."

"Then let them choose" the queen said simply," She's their friend too"

"What?"

"Jon, let them choose to take the risk or not. They're all competent warriors or mages. They know the risks" she said

"Thayet" he said, "what will conservatives say? 'o look the lady got herself captured and the king sent the best warriors after one silly chit' Do you know what that would do to the respect for the Crown?"

"Jon lad" George interrupted, "it's not politics we're talkin' here, it's the lady Knights life"

"George? did you eavesdrop?" the King asked

"well it's more like lip readin' lad" he responded, eyes glittering

"Jon dearest George is right, it's her life. It matters more then the Crown." Thayet added

he sighed, "Fine. Any ideas?"

* * *

_**I AM NOT FORGETTING KEL! I JUST WANT TO FINISH THIS MEETING UP SOONER RATHER THEN LATER! OK??? NOW BACK TO THE STORY……

* * *

**_

"Well?" Wolset asked, "what do we know?"

"Kel left the palace after an argument with Dom and was kidnapped on the road." Neal said glancing at his cousin

"and this morning Her Majesty and I found the letter nailed to our bedroom door. Demanding that we turn over Buri, Alanna, and Daine.And outlaw female warriors" Jon continued

"Wait?" Buri said, "It was nailed to your door? I think I'll talk to the guard about that. There's no way someone should be able to get that close to Their Majesty's bedroom door"

"Later Buri" Myles said, "we need to find Kel"

"Welll the riders have some really goosd trackers. We could send them into the forest ewith some Own squads and look-"No Buri" Gary said, "it's not practicle. we can't send some of our best warriors on a wild goose chase! We don't have the man power"

"_Man _power?" Alanna growled

"I don' give a rats ass about the practicality of it! We need to find her" Raoul said, "There's nothing practicle about the enemy getting that close to Their Majesties either."

"I have an idea" Tobe said quietly

"yes? Tobe what is it?" Daine asked, surprised by her young charge, who was usually quiet at these types of things

"Well me an' Peachblossom have a connection. Not like you and Cloud but it's there." he continued

"really?" Daine asked excited, "You never told me"

"It's not much" the youngster admitted, "But I can tell what he's feelin' most o' the time an' if I'm someplace I can tell if he's been there"

"Amazing" Daine breathed, "That's great Tobe"

"Wait so if we let Tobe go into the forest-"He can 'find' Peachblossom-"And lead us to Kel" Neal, Raoul, and Dom said

"Jolly Tobe! why that's just…" Owen said speachlessly

"Jolly?" Merric suggested

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

sucpicous all hands went to their well hidden weapons

"A message for his majesty" a guard said as he opened the door, admitting a page

"Yes?" Jon asked

"I was asked to give you this" a young boy with bright blue eyes said

"Thank you. Liam isn't it?" the king asked, eyes laughing

"Yes Dad" the young Prince said sheepishly

(**_A/N I'm not sure how old he is but I needed him to be a page to add to the story so deal if he's younger)_**

Turning to his friends, Jon said "he's been so devoted to training his own family never sees him. I do however expect you at dinner tonight ok? I already asked Master HaMinch"

"Yes Dad"

"Good now go. You are missing classes"

upon opening the note Jon's face palled

"Majesty?" Merric asked, "What does it say?"

silently the King handed it to the knight

skimming it, Merric's face grew tight with fury and fear

"Merric? Read it" Raoul ordered

"Bad idea Conte" merric began, "See how close I can get to you? Your son's a good kid. your daughter…Lianne isn't it? yes she's a cute girl. Cooper? Alanna? How's your granddaughter? I saw her yesterday. Adorable child. Sir Nealen? Lady Yukimi? Little Kely is such a promising baby, bad choice for a name sake though.How are little 'Mael and 'Lanna doing Raoul? I look forward to seeing your wife soon. Congradulations on Sarralyn and Rikash, Master Salamin. They seem to be promising mages. Prince Roald, are Princess Shinkokami and the baby well? Sergeant Domitan? I know your worried-Don't be. Keladry won't suffer for much longer.See Conte? I know you. Don't you see how close I can get to you? turn over the ladies and no children will die. Don't mess around. I know you better then you know me."

* * *

_**MUWAHAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL!! MY LONGEST CHAPPY YET I'LL POST A KEL CHAPPY NEXT TIME!! ANY GEUSSES ON MY VILLAN????? o AND THERE'S PROBABLY LOTS OF GRAMMAR/CAPITALIZATION MISTAKES AND I DON'T CARE! SO DON'T WASTE TIME AND COMMENT ON THEM!!!!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL POST FASTER!!!!**_

_**-DOMSLOVE**_


	13. THE BADGUY!

_**WOW! I have a lot of mad reviewers after me! o well this extremely short chappy should make up for it**_

_**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE,I JUST STALK HER AND HER CHARACTERS!!;)

* * *

**_

As her friends were reading the note, Kel was struggling to recognize the face of her captor.

"Don't bother trying to recognize me" a cold voice said, "I disappeared long before you were born"

Determined, Kel fought to sit herself upright

SMACK

"don't you ever learn?" the voice asked, "You and all women like you can never beat me! Why don't you ever just stop?"

"who are you?" kel whispered

"Fine I'll tell you" he gloated, "I'm sure you won't recognize me. That blasted Lioness and cousin of mine took care to erase my name from history over 25 years ago" (A/N any guesses to who he is???)

"I-"STOP talking!" he screeched, sending a violent wave of blue, black, and purple Gift to silence her

"Let me finish… I am the late Duke Roger of Conte"

* * *

**_No this isn't the end of the chappy and yes my villan isn't really original. But he works really well with my plot line…

* * *

_**

Kel's Yamani calm mask slipped and revealed how scared she was. Terrified, she thought, _I thought Alanna killed him at Jonathan's coronation! How did he come back! Necromancy has been outlawed completely! The only two mages to pull it off in two hundred years are dead! The only people with that much power would be the King, Alanna, or Numair, and none of them would want him back!_

"I see you recognize my name", the duke said, "Maybe i haven't been forgotten?"

"Traitor" She whispered

SMACK

"I'll be seeing your fiancé soon." he said as he leered over her, " so behave because I want to tell him that you've were a good girl and behaved yourself while you died."

_**

* * *

TTFN!(Winnie the pooh anyone?) yeah so sorry peoples about the uber shortness of this chappy! but i felt like unmasking my badguy! well I gotta go to work and there's a rumbly in my tumbly! **_

_**OOOO I LOVE CLIFFIES!!**_

_**So READY…..SET….REVIEW!!**_


	14. pointless charachter fluffyish stuff

_**ok so I'M BACK!! I kno I usually update every couple o' days but I was lazy…so yep…it's gonna be really short because I am afflicted with the block of the writer so enjoy….

* * *

**_

_**DISCLAIMER- KEL AND FRIENDS DON'T BELONG TO ME

* * *

**_

as soon as merric finished reading Alanna, Yuki, Ilane, Daine, and Buri exited the room

"Wher-"There goin' t' get the children lad" Gerorge interrupted seeing the look on Jon's face

"How did you know?" Raoul asked

"Alanna wants t' warn Aly, Ilane wants to get her grandchildren and the others want t' get the children in here where we can watch them" George continued

"How-" The Gift"

"But I have the gift and I didn't know anything" neal said

"Alanna can control who she talks to" Jon and George said in unison

"O"

"What are we going to do now?" Wolset asked nervously

"Nothing" Jon said face white

"What?" Dom said, meeting the King's blue eye's with his own

"We can't do anything. I won't let the children get hurt" the king said soberly

"If we don't do anything Kel will die" Dom said glaring

"I know" Jon said quietly

"Mithros and the Goddess bless her" Wolset whispered as the rest of the men in the room made the sign of evil across their chest, well everyone except Numair

"They can't do anything!She'll only live if we go to get her!",Dom exclaimed furiously before storming out

_**VERY SHORT SORRY!!!!! Cookies to all reviewers!!!! **_

QQQQQ??? would Alan still be a squire a year and a half after the Scanran war?? I'm not sure and I can't continue till I kno!! PLZ help!!!!!!!

_**Domslove**_


	15. TO the RESCUE!

_**Hello chickadees! Happy Thanksgiving to All who celebrate it and happy Thursday to the rest of you!! so I think I have a bad guy but you won't meet him/her for a coulpe of chappies! the next couple are gonna focus on Dom and friends! ENJOY!!**_

_**O AND I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE! BUT, THEN AGAIN, WHO KNOWS? NONE OF YOU CAN SEE ME!!! JK**_

With that Buri grimaly marched to the Royal wing as Raoul left to do as he was told.

As the neared the Royal study they heard fighting within….

"Dad! you can't be serious! we can't just leave her!" Roald exclaimed

"I don't want to but I will if it means the safety of our family and friends!" The King responded, "When your King you'll realize one day that you can't risk hundreds of lives to save one!"

"You did" his son retorted, "what kind of king is that heartless? That they forget their friends the ones that support them, protect their family and give their Crown support? I won't be that King , Father"

"It's not that simple Roald" Jonathan sighed, knowing his son was right, "and it's not your decision to make ,yet"

"I DON'T CARE!! Kel's one of my best friends! She's one of Cricket's best friends!! She's one of the most influential persons in this kingdom! She's _your grandson's _ godsmother! Do you really want Johnny to go through life knowing that his grandfather could have saved his godsmother, but didn't" Roald said furious with his father

"Of course not! But it's not that simple! I can't ask your 'aunts' to put themselves and their family's that much at risk!" Jon said slowly

"What if we volunteer?" Buri asked grimly, upon entering the room her friends following close behind

"Buri don'-"Jon! I can't belive you! We can't just leave Kel to them!" Alanna interrupted

"What do you suggest I do?" he asked slowly

"GO AFTER HER!" she screeched

"Lioness! I can't! I can't risk the lives of the best warriors in the relm to go after one silly knight who got herself caught running away from the palace!" the King said, "I can't risk more people over one hostage!"

"You've done it before!"  
"Allana! That was different! you were my squire! I had no choice! I had an obligation to you! It's not like Faithful would've let me do otherwise!" he said, failing to keep his voice steady

"It's the same for me Jon" Raoul said quietly from the doorway, "Kel was my squire and I am her Taskmaster. I have an (Ahm) obligation to go after her"

"Fine" the King said with a sigh, "Someone fetch George, Numair, Gary, and Myles. The rest of you sit down and we'll discuss the situation."

"No need" George said , somewhere behind Raoul, "We've been fetched"

"Excuse me Sire but I think there are others who should be here as well." Neal said

"Who Sir Nealan?" Jon asked

"Well Sire, Knights Anders and Inness of Mindelan, Baron Piers and Lady Ilane, Knights Owen of Jesslaw, Faleron of Kings Reach, Merric of Hollyrose, Seaver of Tasride, Esmond of Nicoline, Miss Lalasa Isran, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, and various members of the Third Company of the Kings Own" Neal rattled off

"Very well" Jon sighed, "Go get them, I don't want any council members to hear of this meeting from servants. Roald? If you would ask Shinko and your mother to join us?"

_**Dundada! yeah… so I have more but my beta hasn't approved the rest yet! so I'll post it later! it's a fairly long chappy though! (a/n my "beta" is my mom's friend whose an editor for some-thing who heard I was writing and volunteered to help) READ AND REVIEW!! **_

_**We draw**_

_**peace signs on our jeans **_

_**but how many of us **_

_**really know what it means**_

_**countries **_

_**involved in a fight**_

_**killing each other**_

_**doesn't prove whose right**_

_**FOOD FOR THOUGHT!**_

_**OK longer chappies it is!... I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE!!**_

10 minutes later Neal and Raoul returned, accompanied by a very worried group of Kinghts, soldiers, ladies, and sparrows and Roald returned with his wife and mother. As soon as they were seated the king spoke,

"I have called this meeting to explain why I hav-"Done nothing to help Kel?" Alanna interrupted

"Lioness!" he warned, glaring at his friend

she smiled sarcasticly, "Jon we aren't in a council meeting! We are all friends. There are no conservatives! All we want is Kel back so stop with all the ceremony"

the king sighed, "as I was saying. I asked you all here to discuss what MAY and MAY NOT be done to help the Lady Knight"

"It's simple really" Dom said, "I need to save her. and I don't care if anyone comes with me."

"I will" Anders offered, face grim, "Bum leg or no, Kel's my baby sister and i'm going after her."

"So am I" Inness added

"No"

"Sire??" Alanna warned

"I said no. no one can go after her"

"Jon! For Mithros' sake think about what you are saying!" Raoul exclaimed, "We can't just leave her! You owe her more then that!"

"Raoul I sai-"NO JON!" Raoul bellowed, furious, "She has saved hundreds of lives! Hundreds of _tortallan_ lives. We are NOT leaving her there!"

"giankiller? are you through? Yes? then SIT" the king ordered

"Jon?" Thayet said quietly, "Dear, we can't just leave her"

"Thayet? what will you have me do?" the king asked drawing her out of earshot, "I'm not about to risk more lives. Lives of our family and friends."

"Then let them choose" the queen said simply," She's their friend too"

"What?"

"Jon, let them choose to take the risk or not. They're all competent warriors or mages. They know the risks" she said

"Thayet" he said, "what will conservatives say? 'o look the lady got herself captured and the king sent the best warriors after one silly chit' Do you know what that would do to the respect for the Crown?"

"Jon lad" George interrupted, "it's not politics we're talkin' here, it's the lady Knights life"

"George? did you eavesdrop?" the King asked

"well it's more like lip readin' lad" he responded, eyes glittering

"Jon dearest George is right, it's her life. It matters more then the Crown." Thayet added

he sighed, "Fine. any ideas?"

_**I AM NOT FORGETTING KEL! I JUST WANT TO FINISH THIS MEETING UP SOONER RATHER THEN LATER! OK??? NOW BACK TO THE STORY……**_

"Well?" wolsset asked, "what do we know?"

"kel left the palace after an argument with Dom and was kidnapped on the road." Neal said glancing at his cousin

"and this morning Her Majesty and I found the letter nailed to our bedroom door. Demanding that we turn over Buri, Alanna, and Daine." Jon continued

"Wait?" Buri said, "It was nailed to your door? I think I'll talk to the guard about that. There's no way someone whose not a friend should get that close to Their Majesty's bedroom door"

"I have an idea" tobe said quietly

"yes? Tobe what is it?" Daine asked, surprised by her young charge, who was usually quiet at these types of things

"Well me an' peachblossom have a connection. Not like you and Cloud but it's there." he continued

"really?" Daine asked excited, "You never told me"

"It's not much" the youngster admitted, "But I can tell what he's feelin' most o' the time an' if I'm someplace I can tell if he's been there"

"Amazing" Daine breathed, "That's great Tobe"

"Wait so if we let Tobe go into the forest-"He can 'find' Peachblossom-"And lead us to Kel" Neal, Raoul, and Dom said

"Jolly Tobe! why that's just…" Owen said speachlessly

"Jolly?" Merric suggested

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

sucpicous all hands went to their well hidden weapons

"A message for his majesty" a guard said as he opened the door, admitting a page

"Yes?" Jon asked

"I was asked to give you this" a young boy with bright blue eyes said

"Thank you. Liam isn't it?" the king asked, eyes laughing

"Yes Dad" the young Prince said sheepishly

(**_A/N I'm not sure how old he is but I needed him to be a page to add to the story so deal if he's younger)_**

turning to his friends, Jon said "he's been so devoted to training his own family never sees him. I do however expect you at dinner tonight ok? I already asked Master HaMinch"

"Yes Dad"

"Good now go. You are missing classes"

upon opening the note Jon's face palled

"Majesty?" Merric asked, "What does it say?"

"silently the King handed it to the knight

skimming it, Merric's face grew tight with fury and fear

"Merric? Read it" Raoul ordered

"Bad idea conte" merric began, "See how close I can get to you? Your son's a good kid. your daughter…Lianne isn't it? yes she's a cute girl. Rouge? Alanna? How's your granddaughter? I saw her yesterday. adorable child. Sir Nealen? Lady yukimi? Little Kely is such a promising baby, bad choice for a name sake though.how are little 'Mael and 'Lanna doing Raoul? I look forward to seeing your wife soon. Congradulations on Sarralyn and Rikash, Master Salamin. They seem to be promising mages. Prince Roald, are Princess Shinkokami and the baby well? Sergeant Domitan? I know your worried-Don't be. Keladry won't suffer for much longer.

See Conte? I know you. Don't you see how close I can get to you? turn over the ladies and no children will die. Don't mess around. I know you better then you know me."

_**MUWAHAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL!! I'LL POST A KEL CHAPPY NEXT TIME!! ANY GEUSSES ON MY VILLAN?????**_

_**READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL POST FASTER!!!!**_

_**-DOMSLOVE**_

_**WOW! I have a lot of mad reviewers after me! o well this extremely short chappy should make up for it**_

_**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE,I JUST STALK HER AND HER CHARACTERS!!;)**_

As her friends were reading the note, Kel was struggling to recognize the face of her captor.

"Don't bother trying to recognize me" a cold voice said, "I disappeared long before you were born"

Determined, Kel fought to sit herself upright

SMACK

"don't you ever learn?" the voice asked, "You and all women like you can never beat me! Why don't you ever just stop?"

"who are you?" kel whispered

"Fine I'll tell you" he gloated, "I'm sure you won't recognize me. That blasted Lioness and cousin of mine took care to erase my name from history over 25 years ago" (A/N any guesses to who he is???)

"I-"STOP talking!" he screeched, sending a violent wave of blue, black, and purple Gift to silence her

"Let me finish… I am the late Duke Roger of Conte"

**_No this isn't the end of the chappy and yes my villan isn't really original. But he works really well with my plot line…_**

Kel's Yamani calm mask slipped and revealed how scared she was. Terrified, she thought, _ I thought Alanna killed him at Jonathan's coronation! How did he come back! Necromancy has been outlawed completely! The only two mages to pull it off in two hundred years are dead! The only people with that much power would be the King, Alanna, or Numair, and none of them would want him back!_

"I see you recognize my name", the duke said, "Maybe i haven't been forgotten?"

"Traitor" She whispered

SMACK

"I'll be seeing your fiancé soon." he said as he leered over her, " and I want to tell him that you've were good and behaved yourself while you died."

_**TTFN!(Winnie the pooh anyone?) well I gotta go to work and there's a rumbly in my tumbly!**_

_**So READY…..SET….REVIEW!!**_

_**ok so I'M BACK!! I kno I usually update every couple o' days but I was lazy…so yep…it's gonna be really short because I am afflicted with the block of the writer so enjoy….**_

_**DISCLAIMER- KEL AND FRIENDS DON'T BELONG TO ME**_

as soon as merric finished reading Alanna, Yuki, Ilane, Daine, and Buri exited the room

"Wher-"There goin' t' get the children lad" Gerorge interrupted seeing the look on Jon's face

"How did you know?" Raoul asked

"Alanna wants t' warn Aly, Ilane wants to get her grandchildren and the others want t' get the children in here where we can watch them" George continued

"How-" The Gift"

"But I have the gift and I didn't know anything" neal said

"Alanna can control who she talks to" Jon and George said in unison

"O"

"What are we going to do now?" Wolset asked nervously

"Nothing" Jon said face white

"What?" Dom said, meeting the King's blue eye's with his own

"We can't do anything. I won't let the children get hurt" the king said soberly

"If we don't do anything Kel will die" Dom said glaring

"I know" Jon said quietly

_**VERY SHORT SORRY!!!!! Cookies to all reviewers!!!!**_

QQQQQ??? would Alan still be a squire a year and a half after the Scanran war?? I'm not sure and I can't continue till I kno!! PLZ help!!!!!!!

_**Domslove**_

**_yeah this chappy is blah…I'm very blocked my EVIL muse is hiding!!_**

_**muse: o really I'm evil?? maybe I should vanish all together!!!  
me: NOOO you're the bestest muse ever!! plz don't go! I'll give you a cookie!!**_

**_PLZ READ IMPORTANT INFO!!! o and the colors of Roger's gift in my last chappie were the same as Alanna's jon's and Numair's…I was headed in a different direction when I wrote that but decided to change things a bit…so Rogers magic will be the normal orange(I think that's his original color)…I'll try to change the other chappie but if I don't…well now you know! o and theres some swearing in this chapppie..nothing tooo Xtreme but I wanted to warn you!_**

_**DISCLAMER- I own nothing…except the babies…well three of them at least!**_

kel woke up six hours later...that fact alone surprised her

"o look the lady's awake again" a guard sneered

"What am I too good to kill?" Kel asked sarcasticly

"O no your not" Roger said from the shadows, "I just thought it'd be more fun to kill you in front of your fiancé"

Kel paled, her mask was officially destroyed

"Where is that famous Yamani calm?" the dead Duke asked, "I though that it was what you were famous for?"

"shut up!" Kel shouted

"You DARE tell me what to do? You lying slut! You who slept her way to the top! YOU dare to order me around??!!!" Roger screeched, advancing on her

"LIAR! I didn't do anything! I didn't betray my King and family! I didn't kill hundreds, or betray the people closest to me!" Kel cried, anger taking the place of her fear

"O really?" he asked, calmly, " who left five hundred defenseless refuges to be taken by Blayce the Gallan? Who, then, was it that abandoned her orders and ran into Scanra-"To rescue them you lying bastard!-"Keladry, you are just like me. You soon will be that cause of the deaths of those closest to you"

"bastard" she spat at him

SMACK

"Stop talking please" he demanded arrogantly

"What the hell do you want with me?" Kel asked quietly

"Keladry dear, don't flatter yourself! it's not YOU that I want." Roger sneered

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AT THE MEETING

Shortly after Dom left the women returned , accompanied by their various children.

"Uhmm my Lord?" Alan (of Pirates Swoop) asked, "Why am I here? I thought you wanted me to train with the Own today?"

"I did but now I need you to do us a favor" Roul answered somberly, "Please take all of the children into the adjoining room watch them. be on your guard and listen for my call, something is coming"

"Of course my Lord"

"Dad? I'm not a child nor a squire so why am I here?" Liam asked, curious

Jon sighed and said, "to protect you. Now please go in the next room and help Squire Alan with the youngsters."

"Of course Da-"o and keep your sister and nephew in your sites at all times please" Jon interrupted

As soon as the children were settled, the adults fell into a somber silence.

"Where's Dom?" Yuki ventured softly

"He left." the King said quietly, " He was…"

"pissed?" Wolset suggested darkly

"Why?" Shinko asked

"because big bad King Jon won't let him go after Kel" the king asnswered darkly, "I won't put anyone's family in that much danger to save one woman"

"Shouldn't that be our choice?" Buri asked angry, "You forget sire, Half of us wouldn't have family's if not for Kel!"

" She's a vital part of this county sire. I want to go after her. She's my best friend and my daughter's godsmother and namesake. I owe her this." Neal said

"Sire please, my family has spent countless hours on the Yamani treaties that brought Her Highness and Lady Yukimi here. Kel was a major part of that process, we need her to foster more good relations" Anders said softly, "My parents need her"

"Sir Anders-" DAD! He's right!" Roald interrupted, "Kel has saved us all a number of times! must I repeat? YOU OWE HER"

"Roald I-" Jon you went after Alanna when she was captured. she was your squire so you did your duty. Kel was my squire and is under my command, it is my duty to go after her, as it was yours to save Alanna"

"Raoul I get it, ok?! Excuse me if I want to save you and your family's!" Jon exploded

"Jon if we don't go after her, your condemning her to death!" Alanna shouted

"I KNOW! Mithros and the Goddess bless and watch over her, but I can't take that risk!" he said

"Jonathan Conte will you please stop being such a-a-a-" Meathead?" Neal suggested

- thank you Neal, BLOODY MEATHEAD!!!" Alanna shouted furious with her friend

"Alanna lass be careful" George warned, pulling his wife back into her seat

"Jon, love, they get it but they want to help her anyway. They all love her and are willing to risk it" Thayet said calmly

"At least one of our monarchs has some sense" Alanna muttered

Jon sighed, "Fine. But it's a volunteers only mission. Buri, Alanna, Daine are not to be turned over in any way. Roald, you must know your limits. Raoul your in command. You make take three squads of strictly volunteer Own men as well as outside volunteers. Make sure you call the First and Second Companies in from patrols before you head out. Your children will stay under Thayet's and mine's personal guard. Agreed?"

"Perfect Your Majesty." Raoul said, smiling grimly, "Now, Neal? Go get Dom and explain things to him. Tobe? You will explain in detail to Daine what yours and Peachblossom's connection entails, now. Wolset? Gather as many men as you can, preferably friends from the Third. Quasim? see if any sparrows are about the place. Daine? After we're done with Tobe go into the forest, with a guard, and see if any other animals heard or saw anything. Buri? See if any riders want in on the action. Seaver, Esmond, and Faleron? Gather any year mates of Kel's that want in and alert the Palace guard of our plans. Mindalen's ? Gather men at arms to help us. Alanna and Numair? alert mages and see if they want in on the action. George? Do what you do best and get us some damn information. O and Kennan? Apologise to Dom, I hold you partially responsible for this mess…NOW! Everyone got their assignments? Good. Now begone! and Hurry! We've got a war to win!"

_**yay a very long chappy! yippee! now R/R plz! cookies for reviewers!**_


	16. don't give up Dom!

_** S**__**ALUTATIONS! (I'm in a charlotte's web moment)

* * *

**_

_**o and chocolateismylife- don't worry, no one's gonna rape her

* * *

**_

**_OMG! I am soooo sorry y'all! my computer is insane and didn't delete my old chapters from my last posting!! sorry!!_**

_**DISCLAIMER- I am NOT TP!

* * *

**_

roughly ten hours later roughly one hundred and fifty men stood before Raoul and Dom, along with various animals

seeing the look on the sergeants face Raoul patted Dom's shoulder and said, "See how many people and animals love Kel? don't worry we'll find her and make this right. I for one will enjoy making the bastard that took her pay"

"I know Raoul, I just feel like an idiot" Dom said grimly, "I accused her of loving Kennan and it's my fault she left"

"No it's not. Yes you jumped to conclusions but Kennan should not have come near her after what happened last year. Don't worry lad, I promise you we will make this right" Raoul said softly before turning to the troops, "Boys-"Ahm" Alanna coughed

"Sorry Alanna, Boy's and midgets" Raoul continued, smiling down at his wife and friend, "We all know why we're here. Lady Kel was kidnapped while riding in the forest. it's our job to go get her. Follow your assigned commander. It's time to bring our girl home. it's my plan to have her home for her wedding next month. Besides we're probably doing the bastard that took her a favor, I wouldn't want to see Jump and Peachblossom angry, would you?"

the men laughed darkly for a few moments before Raoul gave the order for Daine and Tobe to move out

* * *

_**KEL**_

"bloody bastard" Kel spat

"aw the Lady is afraid for her wittle fwends?" Roger mocked, "Ah well, you'll get over it. besides Alanna isn't worth much"

"You do know that Alanna will probably kill you for a THIRD time, right?" Kel asked sarcasticly

"we'll see about that" he muttered

"Face it" Kel said gaining confidence, "You lost to Alanna and Jon TWICE! there's no way you can beat them!"

"O sassy aren't we? I'll beat them, you watch" Roger said, flustered

"Really? You propose to beat Daine and her animals, Alanna, Jon and the jewel, Buri and the Riders, and Raoul and the Own, not to mention NUMAIR SALAMIN!" Kel stated bluntly

"I should have kidnapped Alanna" Roger muttered, "She isn't even as half as annoying as you are"

"Gods, for a dead guy you're dense" Kel muttered, "YOU WILL NOT WIN! EVER! Kidnapping me instead of the Lioness is only prolonging your THIRD defeat!" she then screamed

SMACK

_**( Kel is tied up…she's smart and figured out that Roger can get easily flustered so she's using her brain not brawn to help her!)**_

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER-THE OTHERS

"uhhm Raoul?" Daine asked nervously one night at a commanders meeting, "Tobe lost Peachblossom"

"What?!" Raoul said jumping up, "What happened?"

"He just can't find him. He said it feels like someone's blocking the connection. The poor boy almost killed himself searching!" she continued

"No one is powerful enough to do that!" Alanna exclaimed

"We can't scry for Kel either" Numair said sadly, "it looks like a-"white fog? different then the fog you get when your tired?" George interrupted

"Yes" Numair answered, puzzled

"Was it like the one ya got tryin' to find Aly?" George then asked

"Yes"

"damn gods" George muttered to himself, before yelling aloud, "TRICKSTER! KYPROITH! I know your listenin'! Come! Show yourself! Be of use for once!"

"Wow George, melodramatic much?" the Kyprish god asked

"Where in the black gods realm is she!?" George asked impatiently

"I'm not sure if I can say" the god said slyly

"You still owe me a boon" George said, grinning, "Now where is Keladry?"

"Well the lady is not in my cousin's realm" Kyproith said

"Trickster! just because my husband has the patience to deal with you doesn't mean I do!" Alanna warned, very fed up with the whole situation

"Fine! don't get your little red head in a knot! All I am allowed to tell you is that someone you know has Keladry" he said, "So technicly George I still owe you that boon"

"What are you talking about?" Buri asked, fully exasperated

"My dear, my wonderful siblings that control this land are angry with you. Something happened again that shouldn't have. I am not allowed to help you in anyway. tata!" Kyproith said before disappearing

"What?" Dom asked, slightly confused

"Well who do we know with a grudge against female warriors and who has a powerful gift that repeated something?" Neal asked

They all were silent for a few moments until...

"That sounds like, no it couldn't be" Raoul said, flustered, "there's got to be someone else"

"Raoul it makes sense" Alanna said quietly

"I know but-"WHO?" everyone else in the meeting interrupted

"Roger" George said quietly, moving to stand next to his wife, "the late Duke Roger of Conte"

"No bloody way" Buri whispered, "I thought Alanna finished him off for good?"

"He fits the profile perfectly, damn! why didn't I see it before?" Alanna said, "Gods it couldn't be anyone else."

"No wonder Mithros and the Goddess are angry. Someone brought him back. _again_" Daine said softly, " The Great Gods must be furious!"

"Do you think he's killed her?" Dom asked quietly, dreading the answer

"No, not yet. Things like Roger don't change. Knowing him, he wants us to be there. He wants to get close enough to us so he can kill Buri, Daine, and I. He'd 'ruin the fun' if he killed her to soon. No Dom, she's alive and will remain that way." Alanna said icily, "that bastard's pissed me off way to many times. I will kill him, for good this time"

"What I want t' know is who in Mithros's name brought him back?" Raoul growled, "the only people with that much power are either dead or friends of Kel's"

"There's got to be a new mage in town then." Neal said steadily, "the only question is… who?"

"Meathead if we knew that Kel would be here" Dom said bitterly, before walking out of the tent

looking around at the others Raoul said, 'I'll talk to him"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

after a quick search Raoul found Dom near the horses, grooming Hoshi, who they brought along in case of emergency

"Dom i-"Don't Raoul" Dom interrupted, "it's my bloody fault she's been kidnapped. If I hadn't-

"hush sergeant. Roger planned to get Kel, your fight just made his plan work faster. It's not your fault. I promise you we will have Kel back and you will get married this summer" Raoul said decisively

"I thought you made it a point to not tell your men anything you didn't believe" Dom said bitterly

"Dom I do belive what I just said. You of all people should know that. Kel needs you to be strong for her, Dom don't get weak on me. WE WILL FIND HER. I promise."

"Raoul, we have no way to find her! tobe lost Peachblossom! How do you prpose we find her? Send out couriors saying -DUKE ROGER! PLEASE GO BACK TO THE BLACK GOD AND GIVE ME BACK MY FIANCE?- or how about posting WANTED signs for an undead Duke? yeah that should work! Gods stop messing with me and let me accept the facts, there's little or no chance that we might find her." Dom said bitterly, "and it's my fault. I sent the person I love most in the world to her death"

"Dom NO! Kel is going to be fine, you have to believe that. Gods Dom, she might as well be my daughter! I love her as much as I love my own little 'Lana and 'Mael, we will find her" Raoul said strongly

"Mithros! Raoul, I can't let myself believe that!" Dom said crying , "if I let myself believe that and then we don't find her, how do you think I'd feel?"

"How do you think Kel'd feel if she knew you'd given up on her?" Raoul asked quietly before leaving Dom with his thoughts

**_R/R plz!! it's longer! yay for me! plz r/r!_**


	17. New Hope

**OK so I HOPE y'all read the authors note! I erased it and the one before it so this chapter is chapter seventeen! but I AM sorry for the lack of updates guys! I had a ton of time to think and type so I remembered a lot of what I lost…so hear you go! o and I'm thinking about editing a tad more and combining some chapters to make it shorter, chapters wise that is…all the same content will be there…just lumped together more…TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLZ!**

**DISCLAIMER- ME….domslove….equals….NOT….TP**

As Raoul walked away, Hoshi turned to stare at Dom imploringly, "Don't look like that girl. What was I supposed to think?" he said softly

"That it's not your fault"

"Wha-Hoshi?" Dom stammered

"Relax sir" a small voice replied, "it's only me. YOU need to pull youself together and go after m'lady"

"Tobe, please, let me be right now" Dom said, eyes dark

"Sir? I'm not the only one that can locate Lady Kel" Tobe said boldly

"What are you talking about?" Dom sighed, "You lost the-"Sir who first gave lady Kel the nickname Protector of the Small?" the boy interrupted

"Wha-Irnai!" Dom shouted before taking off towards the camp

Roughly five minutes later a very disheveled Dom ran into Raoul and Buri's tent…

"Raoul! I know how to find her!" Dom said breathlessly

"What in bloody Mithros? Dom? GET OUT!" a very…ahem…compromised Raoul shouted while throwing a blanket over his wife

"O sorry sir." Dom said blushing slightly, "I-"Don't worry Dom. Go wake Alanna and the others if you must" Raoul said slowly, black eyes twinkling mischeviously

"to borrow a dear friends phrase, my husband, you are a bad man. I though you supported Kel and Dom's relationship?" a sleepy Buri said from behind him

"I do." Raoul said

"Then why did you just tell him to wake up _herself? _When we do find Kel her fiancé will be in pieces" the k'mir said eyeing her husband

"DOMITAN!! GET OUT!!!!!!!" a voice suddenly yelled from across the camp, followed by a large crash and yet another shout

"Yes but I believe you would rather have a husband to help you raise the-"Lioness! I'm sorry I didn't-"that never gets old" Raoul finished with a chuckle

roughly ten minutes later the party's leaders met in the meeting tent

"So now that we've all been rudely awaken from our much needed sleep what do you need to tell us Domitan?" a very grumpy red head said from the back of the tent

"I know how to find Kel" he said awakwardly

"And?" Neal said sleepily

"Irnai…that seer-girl we picked up in Scanra….she was able to tell Kel your daughters future Neal so if something this big happened she's sure to know about it" Dom said hurriedly

"WHAT? she told _my_ daughters future?!" his cousin exclaimed

"Save it Meathead!" Alanna said moving forward, "Dom what gave you this idea?"

"Tobe Lioness, Kel's boy. he's friends with the child" he replied

"What do you think Raoul?" Alanna asked slowly

"I dunno Alanna. The men came back from Scanra talking about the child…" he trailed off

"It's more then we have now" Numair said, "I've spoken to Kel about the child and Kel believes in her-"meaning we should to" Daine said from behind her husband, "Yes, Kel is and idealist, but she sees the whole truth in everyone. if she believes in this girl then we have to give it a chance"

"So we agree?" Buri asked, "Do we ride to New Hope on the morning?"

"I dunno, lads _and_ lasses," George said with a nod to his wife, " I'm not so sure we should ALL go to New Hope. It's quite a ride from here and Tobe's gotten' us this far"

"Well I-"I believe-"I think-"Kel woul-"Hey if arguing about this doesn't work we could always just go ask that blasted Chamber" Merric said quietly amongst the arguing

"WHAT!?!" Raoul bellowed hearing Merric, "What does the Cha,ber have to do with this?"

"Sir, Kel spoke to the Chamber. It told her that she was the Protector of the Small and that she'd be the one to kill Blayce and Stenmun" Merric said nervously

"I don't understand." Alanna said angrily, "What happened? Dom did you-"I knew m'lady. Kel whent back into the Chamber before she left for the war. It told her she could tell others about the mission it gave her." Dom interrupted quietly

"My Lord?" Wolset ventured, "All of us who went after her knew. We didn't want anyone else to know in case they caused her trouble-"I think we all should have known this BEFORE we left Corus" a very frustrated Raoul said, "That blasted Chamber might know something"

"like anyone would go back into it" Merric whispered

"Congratulations!" Raoul said suddenly, turning on the poor Knight, "You just volunteered to be part of the 'Chamber team'"

"Raoul?" Dom said raising an eyebrow

"Sergeant don't make that face…you look like your cousin" Raoul said, black eyes twinkling, enjoying the look on the cousins faces, " Ok then. We'll split up. One group will stay on this course, with Daine and Tobe. another will head to speak to the Chamber. the third will make it's way to New Hope as fast as humanly possible. Got it?"

"Yes sir" they all said

"Good. Now Dom and his boy's, Neal, George, Faleron, Sir Inness, and…Sir Cleon will make their way to New Hope as well as any other Third members who went into Scanra after Kel. Merric, Seaver, Owen, Esmond, Roald, Alanna, and Buri will go speak to the Chamber. Everyone else? You're with me. Any questions? Good. Go and gather supplies" Raoul said briskly

**The b is BACK!! so this chapter is ok…rather short…my deleted one was a tad better…but whateves…read the note at tha top for more info! THAK YOU for sticking with me on this y'all! Love ya lots! now…..READY…..SET…..REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! please and thank you!**

**pax et amo**

**(peace and love)**

**domslove**


	18. emotions

**Heyyyy…..so I know most of u hate me for not updating in like four months but I am sooooooo sorry! School has been hectic and crazy and personally I've been a wreck and I lost all motivation to write….until now. Many thanx to all of you who keep writing…I recently began reading the ones I was before my period of inactivity….you've inspired me. Oh and grammar maniacs I've been working on it! I even got a new beta…Check my profile for future update info and part two of this speech...**

**Ok ok ok sorry for the speech…yuck to formal! lol!**

** DISCLAIMER- ****I am not Tamora Pierce. But i will blatantly use her characters/plot lines/setting as i wish.**

* * *

"Raoul, you sick bastard," Alanna whispered from behind the much larger commander, "Dom and the boy's will kill Cleon before they return." 

"No, they won't Alanna," Raoul sighed.

"Yes they will! Everyone thinks he is to blame for her kidnapping! Mithros, even I did," the redhead said fiercely, "Dom is_ angry. _He's going to take his emotions out on him."

Raoul sighed and turned to look at his friend before asking, "Why don't you believe it's his fault?"

"What?"

"You said you used to believe…"

"I did until I realized who was behind it. If Roger's back then _nothing_ and I mean _nothing _will stop him," Alanna said quietly, looking down.

Raoul was surprised. For the first time since they were pages, Alanna _truly_ seemed _small_.

"Well you know, the third times the charm," he said slowly, in a poor attempt to lighten the situation.

"Raoul."

"Ok so maybe that wasn't the best idea."

"Raoul I-" Alanna listen-" No _you_ listen. Everyone seems to think that if he's," she paused, "That if he's _really_ back, then I'll take care of it."

"Alanna, no one and I _mean_ no one expects that of you," Raoul said quietly.

"Yes, they do," she said softly.

"No they don't! Alann-"No let me finish. Raoul I don't know if I can face it again. The killing and death don't faze me, I face them in battle all of the time. I know the Goddess cares for me and I'm not scared of the Black God. It's just, last time I killed him, I lost everything….almost everything. Faithful, Thom, Liam…I don't know if I can handle that loss again. Mithros I sound selfish," she finished quietly, looking at her feet.

"Alanna you've spent your entire life fighting for others…you can be a little selfish. And besides I think Kel will want to finish him off," Raoul said somberly.

"And I'll deal with that damn mage," Alanna finished somberly.

"Lioness, go to bed. You've got a long journey ahead of you tomorrow," Raoul said a minute later.

"Alright. Thanks Raoul. I don't usually act like this. I fe-" Hush. If I've learned one thing from you and Kel it's that Lady Knights are way too generous for their own good," Raoul interrupted, before turning around and walking back to his tent.

* * *

**Knock knock**

"Sergeant?"

"Yes?"

"It's Cleon of Kennan, sir, may I come in?" the red head asked tentatively from the doorway.

The blue-eyed commander sighed, "Yes. What do you need?"

"Well I want to apologize for, well, everything," the knight said.

"Don't-"No wait. I shouldn't have hugged Kel. I know that," Cleon interrupted.

"Then why?" Dom said softly, "If you knew-"I still lo-care about Kel. I know she loves you. I just want us to be friends again," the knight interrupted.

"Apology accepted. Now get to your post," Dom stated firmly.

"Oh o-of course," the red headed knight stammered before hurrying away.

"That was kind of you."

"What?"

"I said dear cousin of mine, that that was kind of you," Neal stated calmly, walking into Dom's tent.

"Yeah, well it's what she would do," Dom said quietly, turning away from his cousin.

"I know," Neal said simply, sitting in an empty chair.

"Gods this is all-"Shut up," Neal interrupted.

"What?"

"I said _shut it_. This is _not _your fault. That maniac brought the bastard back from the dead? Yeah, blame him," Neal stated firmly.

"I just can't help thinking that if-"Stop _thinking_ then. It never worked for you before," the healer interrupted.

"Thanks…I guess," Dom said somberly.

_"_I was kidding."

"I know."

"Dom you need to stop this now," Neal said after a moment.

"Stop what?"

"Stop sulking around! You are _not _the only one who is hurting right now! Gods Dom! You are one of the realm's best commanders! If _you _don't shape up and _do your job _we may never find Kel. You've helped track missing people before! We-no... _Kel_ needs you to help with this," Neal stated firmly.

"Nealan? How in the Black God's realm do you think you'd feel if Yuki was kidnapped?" Dom spat angrily.

"I'd be devastated. And I know I sound petty and insensitive, but I love Kel to! She;s my _best friend. _My daughter's godsmother! Dom everyone here loves Kel! If they didn't they wouldn't be here! You are the only one sulking around enough to not do your job! We can't find her unless you're on point." with that, Neal left.

_I can't do this_, Dom thought as he watched his cousin walk away,

* * *

"Raoul is that you?" 

"Yeah Buri it's me," the giant killer said as entered their tent.

"You're upset," his wife stated simply, going to him.

"Is it that obvious?" the knight asked with a sigh.

"Only to me," she replied.

Buri didn't ask Raoul what was wrong. She knew from experience that her husband would tell her when he was ready. And sure enough…

"Alanna doesn't think she can handle this again. Fighting against Roger," Raoul said quietly.

" I know."

"How?"

"All of us are scared," Buri replied simply, "The younger ones: Dom, Kel, Yuki, Shinko, Roald, Neal, Owen, Merric, Seaver, Faleron, and Cleon. They are all good warriors…but it may not be enough. They don't realize what the coronation was like. True they have see pure evil in King Maggot and Blayce. And they've proven themselves in battle. Nevertheless, Roger and the coronation was different. For the first time we all fought against our own people. We also lost some of our best friends. Us older folks? We know what that is like. We're scared to face it again and we're scared for _them._"

"For them?"

"Face it, Raoul. They are just like we were-are. Moreover, all of our friends feel protective of them. We see ourselves in them. We know what it is like to lose good friends and we do not want it to happen to them. They may have survived the kraken but they are still innocent. We older ones want to preserve that. The thing that scares me and probably Alanna too…is that we can't. We know we cannot and that even if we try too, we will not succeed. It is their time. We're just here to guide them," Buri said slowly looking up at her husband.

Raoul chuckled darkly, "Do you know-"How un-characteristic of me that is? Yes. And that scares me too," she interrupted.

Raoul looked at his wife before pulling her to him and embracing her.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

_**A/n it's longer! I've decided with this chapter to show how all of them were affected emotionally by Kel's kidnapping….very different for me. [sigh i love Buri...so perceptive**_

_**PLEASE read my note at the top…Part two of that is at the top of my profile It should answer any queries you have for me….**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**R/R**_

_**domslove**_


End file.
